


Gladiator Rising

by DjessNL



Category: Heroes of Olympus - Fandom, Percy Jackson RPG, Spartacus - Fandom, percy jackson - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DjessNL/pseuds/DjessNL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Demigods of /r/PercyJacksonRP return, in an all-new Alternative Universe, in which they are Gladiators! They must fight their way to the top, or die trying!</p><p>Or do they..?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gladiator Rising

Emperors Perseus and Jason sat upon their thrones, watching the fighters risking their life to please the audience. Once every 365 days, the Nations of Rome and Greece united in peace, to allow for a time of reunion between loved ones. This also brought a great amount of trouble. Blood is shed, lives are lost. Thousands of the worlds greatest fighters travel to the great city of Rome to fight in the Awakening. Even the gods themselves can be seen in the crowd. The opening ceremony was being held and the usually rowdy group was completely silent. Awaiting the lighting of the brazier. The oldest man in the world sat upon his son's shoulders as they walked into the middle of the arena. His fragile bones barely able to support the the torch he was holding. He leaned the torch downward, the flames finally submerging the brazier. The crowd burst into applause, standing up in their seats. Jason stood up “Silence!” his voice rang through the arena, amplified by an unknown source, and still, the crowds cries drowned it out. Jason gave up and pulled a lever that sat next to his throne. The metal gates locking the fighters in lifted, and the first competitors stepped into the arena. Ava West, and Zachary Winters. The armor resting upon Ava clinked and clanked with every step. Her sword hanging from her waist in its scabbard. Zach’s armor fit tight to his body, his eyes filled with steely determination. Ava swallowed hard and took the hilt of her sword in her hands. Before she could even react, Zach had already unsheathed his own blade and was sprinting directly towards her. She rolled to the side and struck the back of his knees. He grit his teeth and turned to face her. She had stood up and was in the middle of throwing a straight kick to his abdomen. Zach caught her foot and forced it down, stabbing his sword into her shoulder. She staggered backwards and fell to the ground, dropping her sword in the process. He rushed forward and planted his foot on her chest, pointing the tip of his blade to her throat. “Yield.” Zach said. “Never!” She spit in his face and kicked him in the groin. He fell to the side, groaning. Ava rolled over and pinned him to the ground with her knee. She put his thumbs to his eyes and gouged them out. Zach wailed in pain, blood pouring from the sockets. She stood up and retrieved her sword, bringing it to his neck. Ava looked towards the Emperors. Both Jason and Perseus gave a thumbs down, causing Ava to turn her head back towards Zach. She forced the tip of her blade downwards, penetrating his Carotid Artery. Perseus smiled at the sight of the blood. He pulled a second lever and watched as the lion escaped his cell, dragging Zach’s corpse into the darkness. Ava walked from the trail of blood wordlessly.

The crowd roared in anticipation as the second battle began. The gates slowly rose and out came 4 more competitors. Iceus Blake, Logan Baen, Violet Kelly, and Charlotte James. The second gate began it’s journey upward, a loud growl coming from the darkness. The gladiators looked puzzled, but their faces were soon filled with a mix of regret and dread. The Nemean Lion crept out of it’s dark home, his mane caked with blood. Logan slowly removed the warhammer from his back, and gestured for the others to do the same. Violet held onto her daggers so tight her hands became blue. Iceus gulped and threw his Javelin, aiming for the beasts eye. Alas, it only hit his forehead, falling to the ground in front of them. The Lion opened its mouth and roared, charging the group. A lot happened at once, Logan, grabbing onto it’s tail as it charged past him, Iceus launching himself from the head of the beast, Violet diving to the side, and the Lion pouncing onto Charlotte. Its claws ripped through her flesh like a hot knife through butter. He took her into his mouth(totes not an innuendo) and clamped his teeth down, snapping her spine and ripping her to shreds. Iceus grimaced and sprinted to his Javelin, retrieving it. Vi stood up and stabbed her dagger into the Lions eye, blinding him. Logan scurried onto its back, crawling towards its head. The monster rose its paw, aiming for Violet. She stabbed her dagger into the soft flesh. Logan followed this quickly with a swing of his hammer, headed for the mouth of the beast. It struck, sending its own teeth down its throat. It fell to the ground, blood filling its mouth, and spilling over the edge. Logan fell to the ground beside him, admiring his handiwork. Violet approached Charlottes corpse, her hand over her mouth. His husband stood up quickly and hurried over, covering her eyes. ‘Don’t look.’ he said, and they began their walk to the exit, Violet, crying into Logans shoulder.

Mike sat in wait for his opponent, pacing the arena impatiently. He had been waiting so long that he jumped as the gates began to ascend. “Oh shit…” He asserted, as the Minotaur charged him. Mike sidestepped and watched as it buried its horns into the wall. He swung his axe into the back of the beasts knees as it let out a roar of pain, and ripped itself from the wall. It slammed its arm into Mike, sending him flying halfway across the arena. He skidded across the ground, the rocks cutting into his flesh. The Minotaur approached him, the arena shaking with every step. Mike threw a knife at the monsters chest, angering it. It picked him up by his legs, shaking him violently, before slamming him into the ground, cracking his ribs. It then threw him into the wall, embedding him into the stone. Mike watched helplessly as the Minotaur snarled and crouched down, preparing to charge. He whimpered, tears filling his eyes, before the monster sprinted forward, slamming his horn into Mikes abdomen. It pulled away, taking his innards with him.

Iceus walked down the dirty hallway of the Ludus, or well, their sleeping complex in the Ludus. His body was still sore from fighting the Nemean Lion, but despite that, he still felt happy. He had lost friends today, but he lost friends every day. He was still here. As he walked down the hallway, he heard the noises of the fellow Gladiator. On his right, Grace was being railed by Hakamori, in the arena also known as the Waker of the Death, and in the Ludus as Death Breath. On his left, there was a huge orgie of prostitutes and gladiators, and the stank of booze was so strong that Iceus almost got drunk on the air alone. As he walked past the hallway, he saw the two prostitues he vaguely recognized as Lea and Ariel, having fun with Chris Taubdel, the fastest Gladiator there was, and he saw Julian alone in his cell/room with a flask of wine in one hand, and his other in his pants. He walked down the path, until he reached his ‘room’ . Sitting inside was Kat Warren.  
‘Iceus, dear’ she smiled seductively. ‘It is good to see you yet again’ she said as he sat down on the wooden plank in the wall that functioned as his bed. He nodded ‘good to see you to Kat.’ He smiled. ‘Had a hard day in the Arena?’ she asked, as her hands crept over his ripped chest. ‘Nemean Lion’ he said, turning his head to kiss the prostitute passionately.  
I lifted her by the calves, and kissed her while laying her down on my uncomfortable bed, my tongue deep inside my throat. I took off the small piece of clothing wrapped around my bum and manhood, as I tore off her cloth and reached inside her skirt, feeling her hot and moist. Kat moaned and held my right forearm, slowly passing her tongue past my Gladiator Serial Number.  
The brightness of the torches that lit the room seemed to dim the more I felt her skin on mine, the more messier her hair got, the more she bit her lip and moaned, and as I got inside of her, the fire went out and I saw the pleasure on her face lit by the pale moonlight

Violet sat on her cot, awaiting her mate. Logan, her husband, set foot into their small room, carrying his blood soaked robes. He tossed them into the corner and took a seat next to her.  
“That was too close, my love. We cannot continue this much longer.” He uttered.  
“And what would you say we do? It isn’t like we can just walk through the front gates!” - “You’re pregnant. How will our child even survive the birth?!” 

 

Violet sniffled, tears threatening to escape. “I don’t know…”  
Logans face lit up. “We do what we’ve always done.” “What’s that…?” “We fight our way out.” Violet looked at him as if he were insane.  
“What?!” “Yes. We kill the guards, we kill the emperors, we get out of here.”  
“That isn’t possible. They have a small army.” Logan smirked. ‘I’m a one man army.” His wife only rolled her eyes. “You’re ambitious, I’ll give you that.” Logan smiled a little at her remark. “I’m serious” He whispered. “No. You aren’t.”  
“I am!” Violet stared at him. “You honestly believe we can take them?”  
“Easily.” Violet scoffed, and Logan stood up. “We have to tell the others.” Violet bit her lip, pondering what she should do. After a moment, she sighed. “Do it.” Logan smiled and began to walk to the door.  
Before he could leave the room, a nameless guard stepped into the doorway with two goblets of wine. “Drink up, then lights out.” He handed Logan the goblets and shut the door, locking it behind him. Logans shoulders fell in defeat, and he brought the wine back to their cot.  
Violet took her own cup in her hands, sipping the liquid silently. Her husband placed his wine on the stone floor beneath them. “Are you okay?” He asked. “What do you mean?” Logan looked at her. “Charlotte.”  
“Oh…” Her eyes began to water once more. “Let’s just...forget about her.” Logan nodded slowly, and took her into his arms. Violet cried silently. He stroked her hair soothingly, comforting her. She pulled away from his embrace, and began to kiss his jaw. He smiled weakly, and ran his finger up her spine. She shivered and kissed him softly

Logan ran a hand up Violets arm, and into her sleeve. She pulled away and kissed his neck, running her tongue along the skin. He slowly stuck his hand up her robes, groping her breasts gently. She smirked against his neck and undid her robes. He swallowed hard and watched as she poured her wine onto her body. The red liquid spilled over her bosoms like a waterfall. He took her light pink bud into his mouth, sucking the juices away. She gasped in pleasure, before pushing him onto his back. Violet smiled, and inched her way into his lap. She took his member into her hand, guiding him into her. He slipped inside easily, causing his wife to yelp in surprise. She quickly relaxed, leaning forward and wrapping her arms around his neck. Logan gripped her waist, meeting her hips with every thrust. He moaned into his ear, her voice only a shrill whisper.  
“I’m...I’m…” Her walls clenched around his length. She dug her nails into his back, her scream muffled by his neck. They simultaneously reached climax, and Violet fell to the side, breathing heavily. Logan grinned and kissed her neck lightly. “Gods…” Violet muttered, before wrapping an arm around her husbands torso. He whispered in her ear, “Goodnight, my love.” before closing his eyes.

‘What you got Kat?’ Iceus asked, as he, Kat and Logan sat on the sandy floor of his room. ‘A sore back, from that shitty bed of yours’ she complained. Logan laughed but Iceus just glared at her, before she spoke again. ‘The fighting scheduele for tomorrow is Violet, Drake, Taubdel and Hakamori against Briares, whom is refered to in the file as ‘the hundred handed one’ she said ‘and after that, as the main event, there’s a free-for-all between Iceus, Logan and Leo.’ ‘That’s our time to strike!’ Iceus exclaimed. ‘Do you have a plan?’ Logan asked. ‘As a matter of fact, I do..’ he grinned

‘And I present to you, Iceus!’ Emperor Percy yelled, and he could hear the cheers from the Arena. He couldn’t help but smile, even though this people were cheering for his bloodshed. The three contestants entered, all from their individual entrances. They shot a quick smile at eachother, they knew what was going to go down. All three had a normal sword, and a big shield. As the three of them walked to the center, and looked at eachother, they could hear the voice of Emperor Jason yelling ‘BEGIN’ causing them to engage in a series of clashes. Iceus striked at Leo’s feet, who jumped away, and soon they all backed up. Iceus nodded at Leo, and Leo charged at him. Iceus made an wall of Ice appear, but Leo quickly heated up his hands and melted it, and then used the water to create a HUGE smoke cloud. Iceus used his winds power to create an dome of air in the pit, so they could see but the people in the crowds couldnt. Leo sat down on his knees, leaning against the wall and raised his shield, as Logan summoned a dozen of skeletal warriors, Iceus jumped on the shield, and entered the crowd, slashing all around him. Logan quickly followed him, and together they started massacring the crowd.  
The Gladiators below the arena had smashed the guards’ skulls and were now, weaponless, killing the small amount of armoured guards. They knew the drill, and grabbed the torches from the walls only to use them to burn down the Arena from below. As soon as the fire spread, they started to use the chains that they were bounded with before they broke out, to pull the supporting wooden beams out of the way. Normally, this would’ve been impossible, but burning wood wasn’t the strongest of materials.  
As Logan and Iceus saw the guards approaching, as they were massacring the west flank of the arena, he saw smoke rising from beneath the opposite seats. He smiled as he heard the Guards nearing, but the sounds of screams made them look at the source. Opposite of them, the tribune was collapsing, killing hundres of citizens of Rome. Iceus used the distraction to slash down the two guards at his side, and he saw Logan decapitate the guards near him. They smiled at eachother, and looked at the leveled tribune for the important people of Rome. They looked straight into the Emperors’ eyes, as Iceus grabbed Logan by his collar and flew them up.  
Logan admired their work, weeks of planning, finally put to use. The charred corpses of the crowd captivated him. He snapped back to reality at the first impact of the blade. Perseus’ sword sliced into his shoulder, leaving in its wake a wicked gash. He grimaced and swung the butt of his hammer into Perseus’ face, knocking him to the ground.

He quickly rolled to the side, standing up quickly. Logan dived forward, tackling him to the ground. He wrapped his hand around the Emperors throat, squeezing tightly.  
Jason, having knocked Iceus to the ground, stabbed Logan in the small of his back, forcing him off of Perseus. Iceus whacked him upside the head with the blunt end of his spear, gaining his attention. Logan started towards the two, but was interrupted by Perseus leaping onto his back. He ran backwards into the wall, crushing his attacker. Then, he grabbed him by his hair and flipped him over himself, slamming him into the ground. Logan kicked the side of his head, sending Perseus spiraling into unconsciousness. 

Jason kicked his opponent in the chest, knocking him into the wall. He jabbed his sword into Iceus’ gut, pinning him to the stone wall. Ice gulped, blood dripping from his mouth. Each breath brought unbearable pain. Jason kicked the hilt of his sword, plunging the blade deeper into his stomach. He unsheathed his dagger and put it to the white haired mans throat. He began to slice his blade into his neck, but was cut short by a hammer to the head. 

He dropped to the ground, bleeding from his ear. Logan pulled the sword from Iceus’ body, and helped him back onto his feet. Iceus stumbled to Jason, raising his spear into the air, before driving it into his heart. He ripped his spear from Jason's chest, stabbing it into his eye. 

Perseus’ head began to lull, and he watched a blurry figure approach him cautiously. The sounds of screaming were muffled by a ringing in his ears. The crackle of the fires surrounding them could barely be heard. The figure lifted him into the air by his throat, and threw him halfway across the arena. Perseus sat up slowly, painfully. A sticky, warm liquid coated his forehead and cheeks. His hearing had become somewhat normal, as was proven by the voice of Logan Baen. 

“This. Is. For. My. Family.” With every word, he struck his hammer into Perseus’ flesh. Breaking both legs, both arms, and finally, crushing his skull. He spun his hammer around in his hand, slamming the spiked end of the hammer into Perseus’ head for good measure. He fell to the ground, relieved. Iceus clambered over, bleeding heavily from his wounds. 

“Come. We must leave this place.” Logan stood up slowly and climbed the wall, pulling the lever and opening all gates. Fighters began to pour out, and Logan counted them. 36 in all. Of the 247 fighters that sailed from around the world, these were the only survivors. Logan found his wife, and Iceus found his sister, and they bid farewell to the arena. As they walk, the smoke rising behind them, the structure collapsed, spitting fire into the air.


End file.
